


let me see you in the dark

by chiropteran



Category: Night Head Genesis
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Sensitivity, Sibling Incest, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 11:21:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3288491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiropteran/pseuds/chiropteran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the city lights stripping your form.</p>
            </blockquote>





	let me see you in the dark

           Naoya looks beautiful like this, city lights streaked over his naked back and thighs with Naoto's hands anchoring him at the waist. Spread atop Naoto's hips, cock pressed snug inside him, Naoya also looks borderline euphoric, overwhelmed by sensation, breathless.

           "Nii-san," Naoya whispers. He's trembling and flushed hot like a brand, soft skin burning into Naoto.

           Chest tight, heart pounding hard enough to hurt, Naoto thrusts up, sharp and slow, pulling Naoya closer, pushing his cock in deeper.

           Naoya moans, high pitched and gasping. "Nii-san," he says, voice watery. "Touch me more." His knees dig into the mattress, giving him ground to raise himself up Naoto's cock and back down again. He makes a noise like a sob and his shivers become violent. "Please."

           "Naoya," says Naoto around the thickness in his throat. His hands smooth up Naoya's belly; he's shaking too, just a little, fine enough that his fingers barely feel the responding twitch beneath them.

           "I love how you feel," Naoya sighs, and he sounds so sweet, so smitten. His neck arches. He slides himself up then down on Naoto's cock once more, eyes closed from the ache. "Touch me more."

           Naoto groans. His hands never stop moving.


End file.
